kenangan terindah bagiku chap 2
by kpop.forevermania
Summary: "kenapa aku harus menderita penyakit ini?, jika para hyung ku tahu, mereka pasti akan sangat membenciku atau bahkan mereka akan mengusirku dari rumah"


" kenangan terindah bagiku" chap. 2

^^sebelumnya

"kenapa aku harus menderita penyakit ini?, jika para hyung ku tahu, mereka pasti akan sangat membenciku atau bahkan mereka akan mengusirku dari rumah" batin kyuhyun, ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, dan ia hanya bisa menangis dan menangis. dokter sung sie kyung, merasa sangat bersalah pada kyuhyun, karena ia harus memberitahukan kenyataan ini padanya

"mianhe…" ujar sung sie kyung padanya.

^^selanjutnya

" siapa namamu?, dan apa kamu tahu nomor ponsel hyung mu?" tanya dokter sung padanya, kyuhyun tidak menyahut, dan ia pun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela ruang inapnya.

" jika kamu tidak memberitahukan nomor ponsel hyung mu atau keluargamu yang lain, maka kami tidak bisa menghubungi mereka untuk memberitahukan kamu berada di sini"

" namaku kyuhyun, dan aku tidak ingin mereka tahu aku berada di sini, aku hanya ingin pulang saja" pinta kyuhyun tanpa menatapnya

" mian, saya tetap menolak permintaanmu" sahut dokter sung

" kalau begitu, bisakah anda meninggalkan saya sendirian?" pinta kyuhyun padanya

"nee, kalau begitu saya keluar dulu" sahut dokter sung padanya. Kemudian dokter sung sie kyung pun pergi keluar dari kamar inap kyuhyun. Di saat kyuhyun sedang sendirian, ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Dan ia pun membawa infus yang terpasang di lengannya. Ia berdiri di depan jendela kamar inapnya, dan ia menatap keluar. Ia memandang kelangit, setetes demi setetes air matanya jatuh dan membasahi pipinya.

" hyung…aku akan segera meninggal hyung…, aku takut hyung…aku takut jika penyakitku ini hanya membawa penderitaan bagi kalian, aku takut…jika penyakitku ini akan mempermalukan kalian, aku takut….banyak orang yang akan mengejek kalian hanya karena penyakitku ini…hyung…" kyuhyun berbicara seorang diri di dalam kamar inapnya. dokter sung sie kyung yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar inapnya, ia pun mendengar apa yang kyuhyun bicarakan seorang diri di dalam kamar inapnya. air mata sung sie kyung mengalir di pipinya. Ia merasa kasihan pada kyuhyun, dan ia juga merasa kesal pada hyungnya kyuhyun, yang begitu tega tidak memperdulikannya.

" aku sangat ingin sekali mengenal hyungmu kyu, karena aku penasaran…kenapa hingga saat ini hyungmu pun bahkan tidak datang untuk menjengukmu" batin sung sie kyung.

" appa…eomma…kenapa kalian begitu cepat pergi?, aku sangat merindukan kalian" gumam kyuhyun seorang diri. DRT…..DRTTTT…ponsel sung sie kyung bergetar. Dan saat ia menatap layar ponselnya, ia menyunggingkan senyumnya karena nama tersebut adalah nama sahabat dekatnya yang sudah 6 th tidak bertemu dengannya.

" teukie~ssi…" ia pun kemudian menjawab panggilan dari teukie

"yeobseyo…"

"yeobseyo….sie kyung~ah….bagaimana kabarmu?, lama sekali kita tidak bertemu" sie kyung menjawab panggilan teukie sembari berjalan meninggalkan kamar inap kyuhyun

"nde, sudah 6 th kita tidak bertemu sejak aku di pindah tugaskan ke jepang"

"aku dengar, saat ini kamu berada di seoul"

"nde, pasti kamu tahu kabarku dari doojun ya?" tanya sie kyung

"nde, tadi aku bertemu dengannya. Apa sekarang kamu masih kerja di rumah sakit?" tanyanya pada sie kyung

"nde, aku masih bekerja di rumah sakit"

" mm…sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang, apa kamu bisa?"

"mm….boleh juga, lagi pula…saat ini tugasku sudah selesai. Mau bertemu di mana?"

" di tempat biasa, seperti saat kita kuliah dulu"

"Ok….sebentar lagi aku menuju ke sana"

"OK….aku tunggu" TUT….sie kyung mematikan ponselnya, kemudian ia pun bergegas mengganti pakaiannya di ruangannya. Setelah ia mengganti pakaiannya, ia pun kemudian segera menuju rumah makan kimchi untuk bertemu dengan teukie sahabatnya. di saat sie kyung pergi untuk menemui teukie sahabatnya, kyuhyun yang merasa ia harus segera pergi dari rumah sakit, ia pun kemudian melepas selang infuse di lengannya, lalu ia pun mengganti pakaian rumah sakit dengan pakaian miliknya yang terletak di atas meja. Ia pun kemudian mengeluarkan topi yang memang ada di dalam tas nya. dengan sedikit menurunkan topinya, ia pun berjalan melalui para perawat yang tidak mengetahui bahwa ia kabur dari rumah sakit. Ketika berada di luar area rumah sakit, kyuhyun pun segera memanggil taksi. Dan saat berada di dalam taksi, ia pun kemudian membuka perban yang masih terlilit di kepalanya.

" mereka tidak boleh tahu bahwa aku terluka" batin kyuhyun, ia pun kemudian membuang balutan perban itu ke jalan.

" sepertinya anda sedang tidak sehat" perkataan supir taksi itu membuatnya terkejut

" owh…unnyieo, nan gwencana ajussi" sahutnya dan tersenyum pada supir taksi itu

" ajussi, bisakah cepat sedikit?" pinta kyuhyun

"nee…"sahut supir taksi itu. sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya, ia memikirkan kata-kata apa yang harus ia katakan kepada para hyungnya.

" apa yang harus ku katakan pada mereka?" batinnya.

"anak muda, kita sudah sampai di depan rumahmu" ujar ajussi itu mengagetkannya

" owh, nee…gumawo ajussi" sahutnya, kemudian ia pun memberikan ongkos taksi kepada supir itu

" nee…cheon" sahut supir itu, kemudian pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang saat ini berada di depan rumahnya. dengan rasa takut, ia pun masuk menuju area rumahnya yang sangat mewah. Ia melihat beberapa mobil hyung nya berada di halaman rumahnya.

" sepertinya mereka tidak bekerja hari ini" batin kyuhyun. Ia pun kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahnya. baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya saat ia masuk, tiba-tiba saja ia sudah di hadang oleh shindong, kangin, heechul dan juga eunhyuk.

" kenapa tidak pergi saja sekalian" sindir eunhyuk ketus padanya

"mian hyung, aku…" ujar kyuhyun, yang kata-katanya di putus oleh shindong yang langsung menamparnya. PLAKKKKK…, kyuhyun hanya memegang pipinya, dan darah mengalir di sudut pipinya.

" dasar tidak tahu diri….tiba-tiba menghilang, tiba-tiba datang…apa kamu pikir rumah ini hanya tempat persinggahan bagimu…HAH…"bentak shindong padanya. Kyuhyun tidak dapat menangis, karena ia merasa bahagia. Setelah sekian lama, para hyungnya tidak peduli padanya, baru kali ini mereka menegurnya meskipun dengan kata-kata yang kasar.

"mianhe…" ujar kyuhyun pada mereka

" HAH….maaf katamu?, HYAAAA…DASAR PEMBAWA SIAL…SELALU SAJA MENYUSAHKAN KAMI" bentak kangin padanya. Kyuhyun hanya diam saja, dan ia tidak berani membantah mereka.

"CEPAT MASUK KAMARMU…DAN JANGAN SEKALI-KALI KAMU KELUAR DARI KAMARMU" bentak heechul padanya

"nee.."sahut kyuhyun, kemudian ia pun langsung menuju kamarnya.

"syukur saja dia sudah pulang" batin heechul sambil melihatnya berlalu di depannya

" syukurlah kamu baik-baik saja saeng" batin kangin, yang kemudian ia menuju ke ruang keluarga

" mian saeng, tadi hyung menamparmu" batin shindong menyesal

" sebenarnya, hyung tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu kepadamu saeng, mianhe" batin eunhyuk, kemudian mereka pun pergi menuju ke luar rumah mereka, untuk melakukan aktifitas mereka seperti biasa yaitu bekerja, mereka ber 4 sengaja turun agak siang, karena mereka pikir kyuhyun pasti kembali dan ternyata dugaan mereka benar. Setelah mereka merasa tenang, mereka pun kemudian meninggalkan rumah. Dan hanya ada kyuhyun seorang diri di rumah besar itu, dan juga beberapa pelayan yang bekerja seperti biasanya.

~ rumah makan kimchi~

" teukie~ssi…." Teukie tersenyum saat sahabat baiknya datang menemuinya di rumah makan itu

" sie kyung~ah…."sahut teukie dan beranjak dari kursinya, mereka berdua berpelukan karena setelah sekian lama mereka tidak bertemu.

" wah….kamu terlihat keren sekali dengan jas yang kamu pakai saat ini" sanjung sie kyung padanya

" kamu terlalu melebihkan, kamu juga sekarang lebih terlihat sedikit gemuk" ledek teukie padanya

" HAHAHAHA…..nde, mungkin karena pekerjaan yang membuatku harus berpikir lebih dan harus cekatan, maka dari itu, aku selalu lapar jika selesai bertugas" sahut sie kyung padanya sembari duduk di depannya

"kamu ini sama saja seperti dulu" ujar teukie padanya

" kamu juga sama" sahut sie kyung padanya

" o iya, bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?" tanya teukie padanya, sembari memesan makanan kesukaan mereka berdua

" mm….cukup melelahkan, hanya saja…." Ujar sie kyung memutuskan perkataannya, dan ia menuang air ke dalam gelasnya dan juga gelas teukie

"gumawo…."

"nee…"sahut sie kyung

"hanya saja apa?" tanya teukie penasaran

" hanya saja, ada 1 pasien yang membuatku kasihan padanya" sahut sie kyung

"memangnya, ada apa dengan pasien itu?, kenapa kamu kasihan padanya?, apa penyakitnya sangat parah?" tanya teukie bertubi-tubi

"nde….dia masih terlihat sangat muda, tapi dia sudah harus mengidap 2 penyakit yang mematikan, bahkan salah satu penyakit yang dideritanya, belum ada obatnya" sahut sie kyung

"sebegitu parahkah keadaannya?" tanya teukie lagi

"nde, jika aku jadi hyung nya…aku tidak akan mungkin menelantarkannya bahkan tidak memperdulikannya seperti itu" DEG….perkataan sie kyung langsung menyerangnya, teukie pun jadi teringat akan kyuhyun dongsaeng nya.

" kamu tahu teukie…., kyuhyun itu sepertinya sangat menyayangi hyung nya"ujar sie kyung, dan kali ini nama yang di sebutkan sie kyung, membuat tangannya bergetar saat memegang gelas minumnya

"kyu…kyuhyun?" sahut teukie terkejut dan meletakkan kembali gelas minumnya

"nde, namanya kyuhyun…tetapi aku tidak tahu apa marganya, karena sejak kecelakaan yang menimpanya 3 hari yang lalu, baru hari ini ia sadarkan diri, dan saat aku menanyakan padanya apa ia tahu nomor ponsel hyung nya atau pun keluarganya yang lain, ia tidak ingin memberitahukannya, dan ia hanya memintaku agar mengizinkannya pulang. aku merasa kyuhyun sangat menyayangi hyung nya bahkan keluarganya, dan jika aku perhatikan, ia seperti menderita sekali, ia seperti seseorang yang sangat merindukan kehangatan keluarga" ujar sie kyung, mendengar yang di katakana sie kyung, teukie menahan air matanya, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat, dan dada nya sesak karena harus menahan air mata.

" sie kyung~ah….aku ingin ke toilet sebentar" ujar teukie padanya dengan suara yang bergetar dan beranjak dari kursinya

"nee…silahkan saja" sahut sie kyung padanya, ia pun kemudian berlari menuju toilet. Dan saat berada di dalam toilet, perkataan sie kyung padanya mengenai kyuhyun membuat ia tidak dapat membendung lagi air matanya yang sedari tadi ia tahan di depan sie kyung.

"kyuhyun?, apa yang dibicarakan sie kyung barusan adalah dongsaengku sendiri?"gumam teukie seorang diri

"namanya kyuhyun…tetapi aku tidak tahu apa marganya, karena sejak kecelakaan yang menimpanya 3 hari yang lalu, baru hari ini ia sadarkan diri, dan saat aku menanyakan padanya apa ia tahu nomor ponsel hyung nya atau pun keluarganya yang lain, ia tidak ingin memberitahukannya, dan ia hanya memintaku agar mengizinkannya pulang. aku merasa kyuhyun sangat menyayangi hyung nya bahkan keluarganya, dan jika aku perhatikan, ia seperti menderita sekali, ia seperti seseorang yang sangat merindukan kehangatan keluarga" perkataan sie kyung kembali teringat dipikirannya.

" andwe….tidak mungkin yang dibicarakan sie kyung tadi adalah dongsaengku, ini tidak mungkin. Itu pasti kyuhyun yang lain, karena yang bernama kyuhyun banyak sekali, nde…yang dikatakannya tadi pasti bukan kyuhyun" batin teukie, ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ia pun kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya, meskipun teukie tahu, bahwa ponsel kyuhyun saat itu ia letakkan di atas meja kamar kyuhyun, dan kyuhyun sudah 3 hari tidak kembali ke rumahnya, tetapi teukie tetap mencoba untuk menghubungi ponsel kyuhyun. Teukie terkejut ketika ponsel kyuhyun ternyata aktif, padahal 3 hari yang lalu, saat ia menemukan ponsel kyuhyun di dalam kamarnya, ponsel kyuhyun mati, karena batrai nya habis.

"yeobseyo…."teukie hanya diam saat ia mendengar suara kyuhyun yang ia pikir saat ini kyuhyun dalam keadaan sehat, dan ia kembali meneteskan air matanya.

"yeobseyo…hyung…hyung…"TUT….teukie langsung memutus sambungan teleponnya.

"kyuhyun~ah…..cheongmal mianheyo…..cheongmal mianheyo saeng" batinnya.

~kamar kyuhyun~

Kyuhyun yang baru saja mengecash Ponselnya, sambil duduk di atas kasurnya, ia terkejut karena bahagia saat ponselnya berdering, dan sebuah nama tertera dari salah satu hyung yang ia sayangi telah menghubunginya.  
'teukie hyung?" gumamnya, dan buru-buru ia menjawab panggilan masuk dari teukie

"yeobseyo…." Sapanya, namun tidak ada sahutan dari teukie

"yeobseyo…hyung…hyung…" panggilnya, namun tiba-tiba saja teukie memutuskan hubungan teleponnya.

" wae hyung?, apakah aku memang pembawa sial?, bahkan mendengar suaraku saja hyung tidak mau menyahutnya" ujar kyuhyun dan meneteskan air matanya, sembari ia memandangi ponsel miliknya. Cukup lama ia duduk di atas kasurnya sambil memandang ponsel miliknya, karena ia berharap salah satu hyungnya mencemaskannya. Namun nihil, tidak ada satu pun hyung yang menghubunginya. Ia pun kemudian beranjak dari kasurnya, dan ia pun meletakkan ponselnya di atas kasurnya, kemudian ia pun berjalan menuju meja belajarnya yang terletak di samping lemari miliknya, namun tiba-tiba saja ia terjatuh tanpa ia bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya, sehingga dagunya memar, dan ia hanya bisa menangis karena untuk beberapa saat, ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

"hyung….." gumamnya dengan suara yang parau.

TBC

Apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya pada kyuhyun?

Jangan lupa RCL nya ya ^^^^^^^^


End file.
